


The Bid

by oncetwinkle



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncetwinkle/pseuds/oncetwinkle





	The Bid

Who doesn’t know Minatozaki Sana? The number one actress who is loved by the entire nation. Everyone love her, adore her and even fall in love with her. How can they not? She’s the most beautiful and have a very kind hearted. Her smile brightened the whole country and she’s the definition of a perfect lady. No one will deny how big her impact is. Been starring in several international movies and even being the main actress for several impactful drama, that’s how powerful she is.

 

“Thank you for all who coming tonight.” The crowd starting to calm down, and paying attention to her. Sana, in her glorious black dress, that’s decorated with glitters and lace making her look so elegant that night. Doing her job as the charity event’s emcee, she started the event.

 

“As all of you know, tonight is an important night. I’m holding this event, this charity for one of the most important organization in this city. As we all know, this orphanage home is close to me, as I growing up helping my parents to make sure all the kids have a place to stay, and a place that they can called as home.” She started.

 

“We didn’t do this charity event for our own good if that’s what all of you think. We’re thinking about building their new home and we’re giving all of you a chance to help us in this.” She received a huge applause from the audience, enough to make her showing her beautiful smile.

 

She took a glance at the script card, taking a deep breath, “Without further ado, I, hereby announce, let the party begin!”

 

The crowd cheering, tossing their drink. Several guys holding one box walking around and she can see that the guests started to donate by putting cash, checks and some even put jewelries inside those boxes. Sana is glad. She really wanted to help those unfortunate event. She wanted to build new schools, with one of the greatest facilities, hiring the best teachers for them. Although her family and she can afford to do that, she still wanted to help those who wanted to donate, by providing a platform for them.

 

Sana believes that every kindness will be repay with another kindness. That’s what she hope with this project.

 

* * *

 

“Miss Minatozaki, we should start with the main event for tonight.” Sana’s personal assistant reminded her. Taking a glance at the clock, Sana nodded. She getting up, excusing herself from the circle of group. Right before she step on the stage, she check her make up for the last time, especially her lipstick. And hopefully a pretty girl will show up instead of any pervert old man.

 

A deep breath taken, and she carefully step on the stage, walking to the microphone and clearing her throat to gain the crowd’s attention. Silence filled the room, paying attention to Sana. She smile.

 

“Sorry for interrupting all of you. But, I’m here to go straight to the main event for tonight.” She started, while her eyes scanning around the room.

 

“My team production and I, has come out with this one idea that we think can helped us with the donation. We need to maximize the donation so that we can fully build their home only using the donation that we got tonight.” Several whispering can be heard, but she ignored it.

 

“So, I will open a bidding session here. And the highest bidder, actually will not win anything…” The crowd started to talk to each other but Sana keep her smile, “…but they can kiss me.”

 

Silence.

 

“Yes, you heard it right. The highest bidder for tonight, I will personally kiss them,” She continue.

 

“On lips?” A man’s voice can be heard from the crowd.

 

“It depends but I can consider it.” She smile.

 

“$1000!” Someone shouted from the corner left. And it started to get hot inside the hall when the amount of bidding getting higher and higher.

 

“$200,000!”

 

“$750,000!” A woman’s voice shouted across the room, which gaining some attention and Sana, she loves it so she almost squealing.

 

“$750,000! Anyone want to bid higher?” She asked, provoking the rest of the crowd.

 

“$1,000,000!” Of course the men can’t lose to a girl.

 

“$5,000,000!” Another man.

 

“$10,000,000!”

 

And the amount getting higher and higher, which made Sana feel excited because she can already imagine how happy the kids will be when they have new home soon.

 

“$250,000,000!”

 

“Wow, $250,000,000! Anyone wants to beat it?”

 

Silence.

 

“Anyone?” She asked again. But silence filled the room, only several whipers can be heard.

 

“$250,000,000 one!”

 

“$250,000,000 two!”

 

Silence.

 

“$250—“

 

“$500,000,000!” A soft voice shouting from the left corner of the room, causing everyone in the room gasping. And the spotlight pointing to the owner of the voice.

 

A girl, wearing a black suit, standing confidently from the corner of the room. Sana’s speechless. First, because someone really just bid $500,000,000 and that someone is a girl, a beautiful girl. Her hair is purple, tied in ponytails. That's all Sana can think of right now.

 

“U—uh, okay. Anyone?”

 

Sana hope no one bid higher than that.

 

“$500,000,000 one!”

 

“$500,000,000 two!”

 

“Last call, $500,000,000 three! Sold!”

 

The crowd cheers.

 

“Miss, you can come to stage to claim your prize.” Sana said, sounded a little cocky. The girl smile, walking confidently to the stage. Sana watched her, not even once tearing her gaze until the girl standing right in front of her. In her hand, she’s holding a suitcase that she brought along.

 

“The money.” The girl said, while handing the case to Sana.

 

Sana chuckle, taking the case. Giving signal to her assistant to get the case and check the amount. But, Sana couldn’t care less. Her eyes can’t stop staring at the girl’s lips, before directed her sight to the girl’s eyes that didn’t even blink once.

 

“So—“

 

“Where do you want me to kiss you?” Sana asked, in teasing manner, as she actually wanted to taste the lips.

 

“I’m okay with anywhere, Miss Minatozaki.” Sana blink, before taking one step closer to the girl. Now their face only few inches apart, and Sana can feel the hot breath against her skin.

 

“Because you bid such a high amount, and you have pretty eyes, with tempting lips, mind if I get the taste of it? As a reward and to make sure that it's worth the money.” Sana asked, seductively while using her finger to trace the girl’s jawline. She completely forgot about where she is right now, forgot about the crowd who's watching them.

 

“Sure.”

 

The only permission that Sana needed, before cupping the cheek and she get rid any spaces between their lips, tilting her head slightly for better access. Initially, she just wanted to leave a peck but a pair of hand firmly holding her waist, and the kiss deepened.

 

Sana addicted. The girl that kissing her has a very delicious plump lips, and she tasted just like cherry. Her head spinning, she’s getting out of breath but she can’t stop. Not when the other lips feels like sucking her soul out, and the tongue slightly brush the lips, making her almost letting out a soft moan.

 

They parted, both out of breath, and panting. Sana even lean her forehead at the girl’s chest, not even dare to look at the girl.

 

“Wow,” she whisper.

 

“Thank you, Miss Minatozaki.” The girl, sounded a little breathless, removed her hand from Sana’s waist, before turning around. And suddenly Sana can hear the crowds cheering. She was so into the kiss, like she’s in different world when they were kissing that made her completely forgot about the surrounding. And now she’s craving for more the girl. She missed the lips, and she needs it again.

 

The girl ready to leave the stage when Sana hold her wrist firmly.

 

“Yes, Miss Minatozaki?”

 

“May I know, who are you?” She asked.

 

“Dahyun, Kim Dahyun.”

 

 

_**fin.** _

 


End file.
